


the phantom thieves' ultimate group chat

by SHSL_Klutz_10086, starrdaazed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a good natured asshole, Cinnamon Roll, Collaboration, F/F, Futaba's the local memelord, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatfic, gay everywhere, specifically haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Klutz_10086/pseuds/SHSL_Klutz_10086, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdaazed/pseuds/starrdaazed
Summary: mishima creates a New and Improved Phantom Thieves groupchat and it goes to hell in Futuba's memery.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Yuuki Mishima_ ** _has added_ **_Ren Amiyama, Ryuji Sakamoto,_ ** _and_ **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _to the group_

 

 **Ren Amiyama:** ?

  
**Ren Amiyama:** what the fuck is this?

 

 **Yuuki Mishima** has changed the group name: **Phantom Thieves’ Strategy Meeting**

 

 **Ann Takamaki:** You know we already have a group chat right?

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** Bro wtf we don’t need to discuss strategy we already have 1

 

 **Ren Amiyama:** mishima-san this is very nice of you but we don’t need another one

 

 **_Yuuki Mishima_ ** _has added_ **_Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima_ ** _and_ **_Morgana_ ** _to the group_

 

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** Mishima… why must you interrupt my nude painting session? I had to pay them 11,000 yen to convince them to do this?

 

 **Ren Amiyama:** nice

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** Yusuke why are you nude painting instead of studying? And why is there another group chat for the phantom thieves?

 

 **_Yuuki Mishima_ ** _has added_ **_Futuba Sakura, Haru Okumura,_ ** _and_ **_Goro Akechi_ ** _to the group_

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** What must interrupt my Power Rangers self-insert smut writing session

 

 **Haru Okumura:** oh hi everybody! i thought we already had a group chat for the phantoms tho?

 

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** And you aren’t even using nude models for your fanfic? You are such a disgrace Futaba.

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** then get your ass over here stinky boy

 

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** *gasP* I am too busy with my nude model Ms.Kawakami to visit your grimy dorito filled ass.

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** how dare you talk to a girl like that

 

 **Ann Takamaki:** Ms. Kawakami?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?

 

 **Ren Amiyama:**...what the FUCK, yusuke.

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** art bro why the fuck are you with our teacher bro dude.

 

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** I… did not know she was your teacher. I apologize… one of you can substitute for her if you would like.

 

 **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _has changed_ **_Yusuke Kitagawa_ ** _to_ **_Questionable Art_ **

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** payback stinky boy

 

 **Questionable Art:** *gASP* how dare you… you… disgusting otaku!!

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** fuck you otaku are better than regular people 1v1 me

 

 **Yuuki Mishima:** what’s wrong with otaku?? ;m;

 

 **Ren Amiyama:** btw if you pay me the same amount of yen i’m up to nude model

 

 **Questionable Art:** You will make an even more perfect model… meet me at the abandoned church and I shall pay you double. I will still pay Kawakami because it appears she needs the money.

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** bro wtf y does art dude get to see u naked but nott me

 

 **Ren Amiyama:** i’ll use the money and we’ll go to a onsen together ;)

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** sounds like a great bro date bro dude

 

 **_Ren Amiyama_ ** _has gone offline_

 

 **_Questionable Art_ ** _has gone offline_

 

 **Haru Okumura:** so...that happened. i ...hope their session goes well…?

 

 **Goro Akechi:** Oh. Since when has this been a thing?

 

 **Ann Takamaki:** Not long, Mishima made it even we though we already have a chat room…

 

 **Goro Akechi:** Speaking of Mishima, isn’t it obvious who shouldn’t belong in the _Phantom Thieves_ chatroom?

 

 **Morgana:** I was gonna say that… what goes in the Phantom Thieves chatroom is supposed to be confidential. As in just Phantom Thieves.

 

 **Yuuki Mishima:** but- guys, i’m part of the phantom thieves too! a very vital part!

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** Yeah, I mean we even have a cat in here so why can’t Mishima be here?!

 

 **Goro Akechi:** What even is his role?

 

 **Morgana:** Mishima… You do have a very important role, but that doesn’t help with our strategy. You aren’t a Phantom Thief… You are more of a dedicated fan.

 

 **Yuuki Mishima:** but fans are just as important as teammates, and i run the website that helps you guys figure out your next target!!!

 

 **Morgana:** But you don’t even go into the metaverse… that is a requirement of being a Phantom Thief.

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** look i don’t wanna be the bad guy here

  
  
**Futaba Sakura:** but morgana does have a point

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** not like akechi tho lmao

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** He does have a point Mishima… I’m sorry buddy… you are very important still though!

 

 **Yuuki Mishima:** guys,,,

  
  
**_Goro Akechi_ ** _has voted to kick_ **_Yuuki Mishima_ **

 

 **_Morgana_ ** _has voted to kick_ **_Yuuki Mishima_ **

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** sorry bud, come over to play smash bros sometime

 

 **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _has voted to kick_ **_Yuuki Mishima_ **

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** will icecream make it better?

  
  
**Yuuki Mishima:**...okay

 

 **_Makoto Niijima_ ** _has voted to kick_ **_Yuuki Mishima_ **

 

 **Goro Akechi:** Takamaki, Sakamoto, will you vote?

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** C’mon Ann… Mishibro shouldn’t be kicked out! Right?

 

 **Ann Takamaki:**...but he isn’t a Phantom Thief

 

 **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _has voted to kick_ **_Yuuki Mishima_ **

 

 **Yuuki Mishima:** bye ;w;

 

 **_Yuuki Mishima_ ** _has been kicked from the chat._

  
_  
**Morgana** has gone offline_

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** I have to go get Mishima ice cream and attempt to comfort him now. Send help.

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** God I feel like a asshole now

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** WHY ARE YOU GUYS SUCH DICKS!?!

 

 **Goro Akechi:** You are what you eat. :D

 

 **_Makoto Niijima_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** jesus christ akechi leave the memeing to the professionals you scared makoto away

 

 **Haru Okumura** has added **Makoto Niijima** to the chat.

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** Forgetting that last comment, doe anyone want to come with us for ice-cream? Futaba? Haru?

 

 **Haru Okumura:** ofc i’ll come get ice cream with you and mishima-san mako-chan!!!

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** after i’m done with my Power Rangers smut yeah

 

 **Ann Takamaki:**...God I feel so mean. Please comfort him. If it helps I will buy him a video game or smth…

 

 **Haru Okumura:** do you want me to meet you at your house or the ice cream shop? ;o<

 

 **Goro Akechi:** Futaba, please teach me how to meme then.

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** At my house, hopefully Futaba won’t take too long…

 

 **Haru Okumura:** okie! i’m leaving now! see you soon, mako-chan!!!

 

 **_Haru Okumura_ ** _has gone offline_

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** Well, my dear pupil, first you start with making fun of people; as thus!

 

 **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _has changed_ **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _to_ **_gremlin memelord_ ** ****

**gremlin memelord:** like that bish!!!  
****  
****  
**Goro Akechi:** Ah, I see.

 

 **_Goro Akechi_ ** _has changed_ **_Ren Amiyama_ ** _to_ **_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ **

 

 **gremlin memelord:** akfdewfjlsdflkwefl YES I LOVE YOU

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:**...can i try bro

 

 **gremlin memelord:** PLS TRY FOR YOUR BROETTE

 

 **_Ryuji Sakamoto_ ** _has changed_ **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _to_ **_only morgana thinks you’re sexy_ **

 

 **only morgana thinks you’re sexy:** ...excuse me Ryuji

 

 **gremlin memelord:** SHOTS FIRED

 

 **_only morgana thinks you’re sexy_ ** _has changed_ **_only morgana thinks you’re sexy_ ** _to_ **_I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS_ **

 

 **I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** *cough cough ryuji*

 

 **Goro Akechi:** oh shit rip ryuji

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:**...c’mon man it was a joke please dont kill me

 

 **gremlin memelord:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** but that wouldn’t be manly at all

 

 **I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** im headed over to your house to fight right now ryuji. Be prepared.

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** ...please man it was a joke i dont wanna fight you

 

 **gremlin memelord:** i’m getting the popcorn now this better b good ;3<<<

 

 **I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** im here ryuji. Open your goddamn door.

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** uhhhhhhh man im not home hahahahahhahahahhah

 

 **Goro Akechi:** even my cheap ass detective skills knows that’s bullshit from the deepest reaches of your anus

 

 **gremlin memelord:** i’m so proud of you son :’3

 

 **I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** im already inside Ryuji. I can hear you running. You can’t escape.

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** please dont kill me :,(

 

 **I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:**...he's unconscious already. I'm gonna go get a chocolate crepe.

 

 **gremlin memelord:** you go girl lmao

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** im disappointed in you Ann. I thought you were better than this.

 

 **I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:**  :(

 

 **Goro Akechi:** Just kiss and make up

 

 **Futaba Sakura:** make out*** ;)))

 

 **Makoto Niijima:** i-i would never do something so inappropriate… unless Ann wanted to?

 

 **I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** I'll drop dead if you don't~

 

 **Goro Akechi:** the Gay™ is strong in these two

 

 **Makoto Niijima:**...well i wouldn’t want you to drop dead so i suppose we must meet up and do so

 

 **gremlin memelord:** 2018’s best couple

 

 **_Questionable Art_ ** _has come online_

 

 **Questionable Art:** what is the meaning of this. I could sense the gay from the church… but i have returned

 

 **Goro Akechi:** welcome back nude dude nobody missed your thirsty ass

 

 **Goro Akechi:**...were you actually painting ren in the nude?

 

 **Questionable Art:** *gasp* how dare you say that… you...you moist cabbage?! Of course i was painting!?

 

 **gremlin memelord:** dude call me a moist cabbage too that sounds like the best club

 

 **Questionable Art:** it is not… it is on par with the fucking furry broom club… and both are a disgrace to humanity… i would know

 

 **gremlin memelord:** dude i’m the president of the fucking furry broom club gtfo out of here for suppressing my people

 

 **gremlin memelord:** detective slut you agree with me

  
  
**Goro Akechi:** Why did you just call me that

 

 **Questionable Art:**  why must you to bicker so much? It kills the flame of ARTTTTTTT

 

 **Goro Akechi:** i will shit on your art

 

 **Questionable Art:** why must you be such a poo poo butthead you ignorant bastard?!

 

 **gremlin memelord:** Shit is the true art. I will form the True Art club now.

 

 **Questionable Art:** no! True art makes you question life and yourself… true art causes anguish… only a greasy pizza such as yourself wouldn’t understand something as simple as that.

 

 **gremlin memelord:** At least being a greasy pizza I’m not as much as a bore as you and people actually like me.

 

 **Questionable Art:** At Least I didn’t have a castle. *flips hair back in sassy way*

 

 **_Goro Akechi_ ** _has voted to kick_ **_Questionable Art_ **

 

 **Goro Akechi:** begone cringy thot

 

 **_Morgana_ ** _has come online_

 

 **Morgana:** What the hell did you do while I was gone.

 

 **_Goro Akechi_ ** _has gone offline_

 

 **Ryuji Sakamoto:** hey guys can you stop fighting? Me and Ann already fought anyways so maybe we shouldn’t have to fights bros?

 

 **gremlin memelord:** yeah i have to go anyways makoto’s banging on my door

 

 **I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** and i have to go catch up with Makoto so I can make out with her ;)

 

 **_I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS_ ** _has gone offline_

 

 **_gremlin memelord_ ** _has gone offline_

 

 **_Makoto Niijima_ ** _has gone offline_

 

 **_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _has come online_

 

 **since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best: @Goro Akechi** heard you were talking shit


	2. pancake sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick eating and pancake fetishes go hand in hand like a pair of gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name refresher
> 
> since you don't have a pancake fetish ur not the best - Ren Akiyama  
> I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS - Ann Takamaki  
> Questionable Art - Yusuke Kitagawa  
> gremlin memelord - Futaba Sakura

**Morgana:** Speaking of Akechi he has been acting weird…

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** dude he is always weird wtf do you mean

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** and since when does that bitch have a pancake fetish?

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** yeah bro that is seriously like the weirdest shit. How does that work? Does he like shove pancakes up his ass or smth

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Probably or like he sees a pancake covered in syrup and goes “MMMmMmmm yes” and like adds his own syrup

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** bro how hard do you think pancakes make him. do you think that like different types make a difference? maybe chocolate chip make him like really turned on

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best: @Goro Akechi** get your questionable ass online so i can interrogate you like sae interrogated my fucking hot ass

 

**Morgana:** ...Please don’t answer that. Anyways, he is acting strange… maybe he is scheming something?

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** BRO DO YOU THINK HE IS SCHEMING TO LIKE HAVE A PANCAKE ORGY

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. WE NEED TO STOP THIS MAD MAN AND TA KE HIS HEART

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** BRO WE NEED TO HAVE A STRATEGY MEETING FOR THIS. WHAT IF HE USES BLUEBERRY PANCAKES. WHAT IF HE MAKES US EAT HIS SPECIAL SYRUP BROOOOOOOOO

 

**Morgana:** IF YOU DON’T STOP THIS I WILL BLOCK YOU BOTH

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** THEN YOU CAN’T TELL ME TO GO TO BED H A

 

**Morgana:** GODDAMNIT REN

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** BRO WE NEED TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT TO STOP HIM. ALSO TO PISS OFF MORGANA. MOSTLY TO STOP AKECHI THOUGH

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** my place? ;))))

 

**Morgana:** what the fuck Ren

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** i was just thinking along with stopping akechi…

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** we could…

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** do something REAL wet…

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** by watering my succulents! :)

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** We could also train together and get all hot and sweaty! Great idea bro!

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** I dont know wtf morgana was thinking though

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** he was probably thinking i had akechi’s pancake fetish and wanted to cook them with you :(

 

**Morgana:** you know what you did. Im not leaving you two alone after that ren. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. 

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** :) i have access to the knives.  _ :))) _

 

**Morgana:** I would rather die than have sleeping ruined. Sleeping is my only joy in life.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** OKAY but BOYS. Ryuji in particular.

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** bro wtf are you guys talking about. Does morgana think we will like hold hands or smth?

 

**Morgana:** I don’t care about that. YOU WILL NOT RUIN SLEEP. I will risk my life for sleep

 

**_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Morgana_ ** _ to  _ **_Sleeping Fetish_ **

 

**Sleeping Fetish:** Excuse me?????

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** bro wait i have an even better idea

 

**_Ryuji Sakamoto_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Sleeping Fetish_ ** _ to  _ **_stricter than my real parents_ **

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** bro do you get it? pretty clever right bro

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** morgana is hissing rn

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** also when have your parents been strict? Did i just get amnesia again

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** when i failed my exams obviusly… bro did you not know that??? BRO HOW COULD YOU

 

**stricter than my real parents:** Ryuji I will literally force you to study. Just because you are phantom thief doesn’t mean you are excused from school.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** since when did makoto come online lmao

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** true bro… also thanks for proving my point lol

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Ryuji needs to have a special name

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** change your name  **_B R O_ **

 

**stricter than my real parents:** May I? I do want revenge.

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** go ahead bro i doubt you could even surprise me 

 

**_stricter than my real parents_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Ryuji Sakamoto_ ** _ to  _ **_FUCK ADULTS_ **

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** omg accurate

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** bro is that supposed to be offense. I will literally go into a crowd and scream fuck adults if i feel like it

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Please do

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** only if you come with me bro

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** of course anything for my bro friend bro

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** i just went next to the crowded road and screamed fuck adults… i think someone recorded and uploaded it to youtube

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BRO I DONT WANT TO BE A MEME

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** I DONT WANT TO BE KNOWN FOR THIS HELP ME MY BROFECT BROIEST BRO FRIEND BRO

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Morganan do I have your amazing permission to go fuck a bitch up

 

**stricter than my real parents:** ...Only If I get to see it. But don’t get the video deleted. He needs to learn to grow up and deal with the consequences of his actions

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Okay I put cereal in the toilet and replaced the water with milk love you Morganana

 

**_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ has gone offline _

 

**stricter than my real parents:**  i feel as if im taking care of a toddler. What has become of my life

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** im gonna go hide in the closet now

 

**stricter than my real parents:** goddamnit ryuji why wont you  _ COME OUT OF THE CLOSET _

 

**_FUCK ADULTS_ ** _ has gone offline _

 

**_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ has come online _

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** wait

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** damn it

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** no gay morganana? 

 

**stricter than my real parents:** ...he wont do it. Tell him to come out already ren.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** I have something Very Important™ to do first

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** since akechi has been acting...sketchy.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** or should i say

 

**_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Goro Akechi_ ** _ to  _ **_Asketchy_ **

 

**_Asketchy_ ** _ has come online _

 

**_FUCK ADULTS_ ** _ has come online _

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** bro wtf i dont get it

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** go on a date with me bitch >:(

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** a bro date?

 

**stricter than my real parents:** …

 

**stricter than my real parents:** are you that fucking stupid ryuji. Do you only speak in bros.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best: @FUCK ADULTS** BE MY GODDAMNED BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID ASS DORK I LOVE yOu

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** your brofriend?

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** NO MY BOYFRIEND

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** bro how about we settle. we say we are dating but we say brofriend instead.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** yes my endearing bro

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** bro now we need to go on the ultimate bro date. working out suuuuper hard like a bro work out. then we get bro burgers. BROOOOOO

 

**stricter than my real parents:** if you say bro one more time i will steal your heart myself 

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** you can’t i already did that ;)

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** but i haven’t undergone a change of heart bro

 

**_stricter than my real parents_ ** _ has voted to kick  _ **_FUCK ADULTS_ **

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Wait no don’t make our love forbidden like Romeo and Juliet

 

**_Asketchy_ ** _ has voted to kick  _ **_FUCK ADULTS_ **

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BRO WTF I DONT GET IT

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** I JUST WANT TO BE WITH MY BROFRIEND AND GO ON THE BROEST BRODATES TWO BROS HAVE EVER GONE ON

 

**Asketchy:** We just want you to talk like a normal human being for once.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** ryuji is special okay

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** but bro… i dont understand what i did bro. Am i talking in like the least broiest and manly way bro? Brooooo help me bro

 

**Asketchy:** if that’s the least then i don’t want to see the most

 

**stricter than my real parents:** i vote to ban the word bro from the chat.

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BROOOOOOOOOO HOW DARE YOU THAT IS SO UNMANLY AND SO UNBRO LIKE. BRO WTF BRO

 

**Asketchy:** i mean both you and Ren have dressed up as girls.

 

**Asketchy:** I think you have problems with your masculinity, though,  _ bro. _

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** THAT WAS FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT OK BRO

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** damn for a school project i got to step on akechi’s akrotch?

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BRO SHUT UP I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW I STEAL ANN’S CLOTHES TO CROSSDRESS

 

**Asketchy:** Ryuji

 

**stricter than my real parents:** Ryuji.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** ryuji.

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** what is it bros

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** you fucking moron

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** i dont understand

 

**stricter than my real parents:** Lady Ann is going to kill you…

 

**Asketchy:** You admitted it yourself

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** bro what are you talking about i didnt admit anything

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** wait

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** …

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BRO IS THIS FOR REAL

 

**Asketchy: @I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS**

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** HOW DARE YOU BETRAY A FELLOW BRO BROOOOO

 

**Asketchy:** Bro, I’m not your bro.

 

**Asketchy:** go eat ren’s dick

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** I ALWAYS CONSIDERED YOU A BRO… A SKETCHY BRO BUT A BRO NONETHELESS … AND NOW YOU BETRAY ME BRO… THAT IS SO UNMANLY BRO

 

**_I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS_** _has come online_

 

**_Makoto Niijima_ ** _ has come online _

 

**_Haru Okumura_ ** _ has come online _

 

**Asketchy:** All these people want you to eat Ren’s dick

 

**_gremlin memelord_ ** _ has come online _

 

**gremlin memelord:** WHOEVER IS ABOUT TO EAT MY BOY REN’S DICK PLEASE PUT ON YOUR DICK-EATING GLOVES

 

**_Questionable Art_** _has come online_

 

**Questionable Art:** Should I make a painting depicting him with his dick eating gloves as he does this?

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** yes i will give you all my heart, soul, money, and body if you do this

 

**Questionable Art:** I shall get my supplies at once. 

 

**I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE GLOVES:** Congrats on scoring a bf and some dick ryuji, BUT THAT IS WHERE MY CLOTHES HAVE BEEN DISAPPEARING TOO. YOU OWE ME THE MONEY FOR ALL OF THOSE.

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** but

 

**Makoto Niijima:** ...I

 

**Makoto Niijima:** Please if you do do… that… ryuji do not share any info of it.

 

**gremlin memelord:** Please share it. Makoto consumes yaoi on the daily.

 

**Makoto Niijima:** how dare you disclose my personal searches.

 

**gremlin memelord:** holy i was right

 

**I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** makoto why

 

**Questionable Art:** Please videochat it in this chat for all of us to see.

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** local lesbian loves dick along with her study sessions with her girlf

 

**Makoto Niijima:** At Least it’s better than having pancake orgies. 

 

**Asketchy:** By the way, everyone here is invited to the one this weekend.

 

**Questionable Art:** I will attend, I have always wanted to paint a beautiful masterpiece of pancakes in the ass

 

**Questionable Art:** It is inspiring… the beauty of it… THE BEAUTY OF ART! IT PERFECTLY CAPTURES MY ARTISTIC VISION!

 

**Asketchy:** Hey guys update on the orgy it’s been canceled

 

**Questionable Art:** WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY VISION

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BRO

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BRO I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING SUPER IMPORTANT

 

**FUCK ADULTS:**  HARU AND MAKOTO DONT HAVE NICKNAMES YET

 

**gremlin memelord:** BY THE ORDER OF THE MEME COURT

 

**gremlin memelord:** I DEMAND THAT HARU OKUMURA AND MAKOTO NIIJIMA GET THE MEMIEST NAMES ACCORDING TO MAN   
  
  


**gremlin memelord:** FAILURE TO DO SO HAS TO EITHER WATCH ASKETCHY JACK OFF TO PANCAKES OR HELP RYUJI EAT REN’S MASSIVE DICK

 

**_I CAN KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Makoto Niijima_ ** _ to  _ **_Serial Studier_ **

 

**Serial Studier:** ...I don’t study that much.

 

**I COULD KILL YOU WITH THESE HEELS:** Would you rather have watched Akechi jack off to pancakes.

 

**Haru Okumura:** ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

**Serial Studier:** ...True. Now we must save Haru from that terrible fate.

 

**_Serial Studier_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Haru Okumura_ ** _ to  _ **_best girl yandere_ **

 

**best girl yandere:** i don’t get it but thank you mako-chan!!

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** more accurate than akechi and morganana’s names combined

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** i dont get it either bro

 

**Serial Studier:** You don’t need to know…

 

**Asketchy:** How do you not know?

 

**stricter than my real parents:** ...Futaba save me i don’t want to watch ryuji eat ren’s dick

 

**gremlin memelord:** from what

 

**stricter than my real parents:** im not allowed downstairs in the coffee shop. I have nowhere else to go

 

**gremlin memelord:** Wanna team up with me in lol?

 

**stricter than my real parents:** if it will free me from this hell… 

 

**Serial Studier:** ...How will Morgana play with paws

 

**gremlin memelord:** You have never seen keyboard cat, have you

 

**Questionable Art:** Is this one of the online ‘memes’ i have heard much about

 

**Serial Studier:** No, my sister doesn’t allow me to watch online videos, saying they will distract me from my studies.

 

**_gremlin memelord_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_Questionable Art_ ** _ has added  _ **_gremlin memelord_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**Questionable Art:** Please educate me in the complex world of memes… what is this ‘despacito’ i have heard much about. What is a ‘vine’? I want to understand all forms of art including memes

 

**gremlin memelord:** get your stinky ass away from my memes Nudeman

 

**Questionable Art:** I have just listened to Despacito… this is the most beautiful song I have ever heard. This is the purest art form I have seen! PRAISE DESPACITO!

 

**gremlin memelord:** I’m actually scared

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Yusuke stop

 

**Questionable Art:** But the artist quality of this song! It is so beautiful! And the video!

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** bro what is despacito.it sounds sick and suuuper manly

 

**gremlin memelord:** Guys stop don’t do this

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** ...bro nevermind its in another language i dont understand

 

**Questionable Art:**  How do you not see the beauty in this?!

 

**_Asketchy, gremlin memelord, and since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ have left the chat. _

 

**_Serial Studier_ ** _  has added  _ **_Asketchy, gremlin memelord, and since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**Serial Studier:** ...Mishima won’t stop crying and whining to me

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** ...wait shit where is mishima?

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** BROFRIEND DID YOU FORGET THESE DICKS KICKED HIM

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** I WASN’T ONLINE

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES

 

**stricter than my real parents:** Ren he isn’t a phantom thief. Also Futaba please hurry up Ryuji is almost here  _ I DONT WANNA DIE _

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** WELL YOU ARENT A HUMAN AND YOU ARE IN THE GROUP CHAT 

 

**gremlin memelord:** nyooming over there now, don’t drown in their white sauce yet morgana

 

**stricter than my real parents:**  I’ll try

 

**FUCK ADULTS:** YOU CANT CHANGE THE SUBJECT. THIS IS BS THAT YOU KICKED HIM. HE IS AN AMAZING BRO

 

**_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ has added  _ **_Yuuki Mishima_ ** _ to the chat. _

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** Welcome back the purest boy

 

**since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best:** but you must be initiated first

 

**_since u don’t have a pancake fetish ur not the best_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Yuuki Mishima_ ** _ to  _ **_Borderline Stalker_ **

 

**Borderline Stalker:** i’m crying right now i love you gys,,,

 

**Serial Studier:** ...Guys Mishima just fainted from happiness and I called 911


End file.
